


The Backseat of the Impala

by orphan_account, waywardsherlockedgirlwrites (UpsettinglyWholockian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsettinglyWholockian/pseuds/waywardsherlockedgirlwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can't get off with the girl at the brothel, and Dean finally understands why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backseat of the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to UpsettinglyWholockian for the beta and the prompt! First attempt at writing real fanfiction, it just kinda turned into smut :)

The sounds of the brothel behind them, Dean and Cas crossed the parking lot back towards the Impala. Dean’s baby, his life on wheels, stood there waiting for them, ready to embrace him with open arms, as no woman ever had. 

The sight of Cas’ horrified face was still running its way through Dean’s mind. The way he had looked at him reminded Dean of a condemned man. The pure terror in his eyes as the woman had led him away, and the subsequent embarrassment as Dean had struggled to rectify the situation, all raced at lightning speed through the many synapses in his brain. He had never seen Cas more afraid of anything the entire time he had known the angel, and to see him so vulnerable, somehow so human, was something Dean would never forget. 

The smooth, polished black exterior of the car greeted his fingertips, and Dean sighed in relief to know his baby was unharmed. He took such good care of that car – for some reason, he had an intrinsic feeling that it would be useful, someday. He and Cas opened and closed their doors in perfect synchronization, much the same as it was for him and Sam. Settling into the driver’s seat, Dean inserted the key, but did not turn it. Instead, he turned to Cas.

“Hey, man,” he said, his voice gruff, practiced, manly, worn with years of tragedy and experience. “No big deal, when we survive this shit I’ll find you another girl, and this time you won’t fuck it up.”

Cas looked up at him. When their eyes locked, it was something else entirely. The blue of Cas’ eyes seemed eternal, somehow, like staring into the depths of space, into places eternal and untouchable. Dean wondered fleetingly if this was what heaven looked like – somewhere distant, wonderful, beautiful – 

Wait, did he just acknowledge Cas’ eyes as beautiful? No, that couldn’t be right – as eyes went, he supposed, they were nice, but beautiful was something reserved for women, for those women he banged and ditched the next day, women that were merely there for entertainment. 

“Dean,” Cas said, slowly, and somehow the word sounded different coming out of his mouth. When Sam said his name, he was usually frustrated with something Dean had done, or just afraid for his well-being, but he certainly didn’t say “Dean” the way Cas had just said it – like it was something fragile, precious, something that had to be handled with the utmost care – 

“Dean, I don’t want to try to see another woman,” Cas continued, eyes still locked with Dean’s. Curiously, Dean felt a hot sensation in his stomach as the angel stared intently at him – it was similar to the feeling of downing another glass of whiskey – it was something he had never felt before, not properly, in his entire life. 

“Cas,” he began, but the angel cut him off.

“Look, I don’t know how you’re going to receive this,” he said in a tentative voice. That was new, Dean observed. Cas had never acted this way around him. 

“I guess… it’s just… I only see you,” he finished awkwardly, his cheeks flushing red, even the skin underneath his stubble gaining color. 

Dean froze. The warm feeling in his stomach inexplicably grew hotter, although he had expected it to do just the opposite. And then the feeling traveled south of his stomach, a sensation he knew all too well.

Dean’s hands moved rapidly off the steering wheel into a position he was only too familiar with, and it frightened him. His hands were doing something familiar, but the subject was different, so different, and yet so right.

“When I grabbed you, Dean,” Cas continued, his eyes still boring a hole into Dean’s head, cutting off rational function to his brain, “when I gripped you tight in Hell, I was lost. You became my world, Dean, even though I never asked for it. I understand if my feelings are unrequited, but I just cannot see engaging in sexual relations with anyone, not when I have such deep-seated feelings for someone else.”

All of the blood in Dean’s head flowed south. His dick was stiffening at an alarming rate, and Dean realized with sudden panic that this was happening for a man, and not just a simple man, an angel. He was totally going to hell. And there was no way in hell he was going to realize these feelings, do anything at all about them. It wasn’t right, it didn’t fit in with his code of sexuality. He was the hunter that rode into town, saved the girl, banged the girl, and then left in a blaze of glory. Hell, he liked women! He couldn’t like a man, too, right?

Dean was so lost in Cas’ eyes that he missed it entirely when the angel extended his arm and lightly touched Dean’s fingers with his own. Dean almost gasped; the feeling was electric, like nothing he had experienced before. He thought fleetingly of what the angel’s lips would feel like, but the pressure of his cock against his pants was almost too much, and he repressed the thought with force. 

Cas must have seen something in his eyes, though, because he leaned forward, just slightly, almost imperceptibly, but there was no way Dean couldn’t notice it. Were those stars, back there, in the very depths of his irises? Dean wanted to find out, he wanted to pull Cas close enough that he could stare into the depths of his eyes forever, but it was wrong, so wrong, wasn’t it? 

When Cas closed the distance, Dean was immobile, unable to refuse, to push away, to do anything besides let it happen. And when Cas’ lips met his, so rough, so different from the lips of a woman, Dean felt his insides explode in a sort of catharsis. In the back of his mind, he knew he had wanted this for a long time, since he had seen the man who had put those scars on his shoulders. More than owing Cas, he wanted him, he wanted him so completely that it was impossible to put into words.

Their kiss, chaste at first, deepened, as Dean slowly opened Cas’ mouth by flicking his tongue subtly along the lines and corners of his lips. Their breath was hot, and Cas’ mouth tasted of booze, of a last night on earth, of one last chance for love and intimacy and hope. Cas’ hot breath filled Dean’s mouth, and his hands unknowingly gripped Cas’ face tighter to his. One migrated to the back of Cas’ neck, where it ran through his short hair, looking for something to hold onto, finding nothing. Dean was okay with it. 

Dean suddenly felt his body shifting forward, and suddenly he had pulled Cas with him into the back seat. His hand left Cas’ neck to travel down to the bulge in the angel’s pants; it was noticeable, and Dean felt a grim sense of satisfaction that he had managed to get an angel hard. He ground softly against Cas’ erection with his own, and their moans mingled in the silence of the Impala. 

Suddenly, Dean found himself on his back, Cas pinning him to the bench seat of the car. Dean had thought it wasn’t possible to get any harder, but he definitely was now. Cas reached down and began to strip off the layers of Dean’s clothes, until he laid there bare chested, completely exposed to the world. Cas leaned down and began to kiss the scars that adorned Dean’s shoulders, and he gasped in pleasure as Cas’s lips made their way down to his sensitive nipples. 

Using his superior strength, Dean fought the angel again for dominance, and succeeded in freeing Cas of his trench coat and blazer, flipping Cas again on his back. Dean gripped his tie roughly, tightly, and pulled Cas’ face to his, crushing his lips against his again, this time hot and furious. Without breaking the kiss, Dean ripped Cas’ shirt off, buttons popping as the fabric yielded to his arm muscles. The back seat wasn’t nearly big enough for both of them, but it would have to do. Dean unzipped Cas’ pants mercilessly, and without abandon, he ripped them off the angel. 

Teasing, Dean trailed his tongue along the angel’s inner thigh, using all the tricks he knew he liked so much when a woman was about to blow him. He mouthed Cas’ briefs slowly, breathing hot air onto his prominent erection, before slowly peeling off Cas’ underwear to reveal the angel’s cock. 

It was big, but not too big, a manageable size for the mouth of a first-timer. Dean ran his tongue along its length, finding that he enjoyed the taste of the precum that had welled at the top of Cas’ cock. He worked his way back down and began to tease Cas’ balls, nuzzling and licking gently, so that Cas was desperately trying to clutch at the seat cushion; he was finding no hold. Satisfied, Dean worked his tongue around the head of Cas’ cock, sucking slightly before pulling the entire thing into his mouth, sliding it back into his throat. The length of it triggered his gag reflex, but he fought it down, and he felt Cas moan with the contraction. Interesting. 

He started working his tongue up and down the length, taking turns between sucking on the head and paying more attention to the shaft. Cas’ movements became more desperate, and the tang of precum filled Dean’s mouth.

“Oh Dean, Dean,” Cas cried as he came, filling Dean’s mouth with cum, and Dean swallowed, just the way he knew he liked girls to do. 

In less than two seconds, Cas was somehow on top of him, and Dean’s pants were magically gone, probably angel-poofed out of existence. His cock was so hard he didn’t think he could bear it anymore, and as soon as Cas’ lips touched its surface he had to resist the urge to come. 

Cas’ lips and tongue mirrored his own actions, and as such, he found himself receiving the best blow job he had ever had. 

“Yes, right there,” he moaned as Cas traced over the head of his cock with his tongue, sucking up all the precum and then traveling back down the shaft towards his balls.  
Dean had never imagined receiving a blow job from a man could be this good. 

As Cas engulfed his pulsing cock with his mouth, capturing it in the back of his throat, Dean felt his orgasm coming, and suddenly the world turned white as he experienced the best orgasm he had ever had in his entire life. Cas’ mouth worked him for every last drop of cum, and when he had finished, the angel slumped down on him, a sweaty mess. The car windows were fogged up, and all that was visible on them was a single handprint, one that Dean had made while he was blowing Cas. He thought he’d leave it there, never wash that window again. 

“Dean,” Cas murmured against his neck. “I think I love you,” he finished, wonder filling his voice.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean replied, breathless. “I think I kinda love you too.”


End file.
